


Sick

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sweet Bucky, hate being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: You’d always be waiting when he comes home from a mission this time, you’re not there, making Bucky worry.





	Sick

Summary: You’d always be waiting when he comes home from a mission this time, you’re not there, making Bucky worry.

Pairing: Bucky x Reader

Character’s: Bucky, Reader, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint

Setting: not too far off future

Warnings: None just fluff

Word count: 3,209

Notes: Because I’ve been sick and feeling like crap for the last few days this little gem came to mind. Hope y’all enjoy.

 

 

Another sneeze, nose running so you had to reach for more tissues, stuffy head, Lord you were barely gonna last the afternoon if this kept up. Why’d you even come into work anyways? Not like things couldn’t have been taken care of in the comfort of your own apartment. But then it’d remind you of the reason you came in today in the first place. Loneliness, granted you weren’t totally alone. Nat, Clint and Sam stayed home from this last mission so company wasn’t the issues. No it’s who you want there more than anything else. To keep you warm, hold you close, kiss your forehead and tell you everything’s going to be okay.

Course the honeymoon stage should’ve worn off by now as Tony has said more than a few times over the past several months; given the fact you and Bucky have been together for going on three years. Though you can’t help it and only hoped Bucky felt the same. Thoughts are interrupted by another coughing fit that rattles your lungs and has you gasping for breath and the desk in front of you.

“Damn sweetheart you don’t sound so good,” Sam’s deep voice reaches your ears right as you blow your sore nose for what felt like the thousandth time today.

Glaring, before tossing the tissues out, “Thanks for the boost in confidence birdman, I’ll be sure to fix my makeup later.”

“That’s not what I meant Y/N,” rolling expressive chocolate eyes, Sam perches a hip on the end of your desk, arms crossed, while giving you the once over. “You look sick.”

“And he takes another shot,” groaning when two more sneezes land in the hastily grabbed tissues. “Insults gonna stop anytime soon Wilson?”

“Woman,” he all but growls, then chuckles seeing the half smirk on your lips, which turns into a frown at the next couching fit. “Seriously Y/N, you need to get home, meds, soup and sleep,” worry seeping into his tone.

“I’ll be fine Sam, promise,” soft groan leaving your lips as you sit up, sore muscle being pulled from coughing so much.

Shaking his head, “Not taking no for an answer sweetness. I won’t have that walking icicle you call a boyfriend rip me a new one for not taking care of you.”

“I can take care of myself Sam, you don’t have to worry about Bucky,” dizziness over takes your eyes momentarily, making you see double screens. Glancing up to see if he caught the action, which of course he had, you try to smile through it, “Just a few more…”

Standing, Sam takes your elbow helping you up through your protests, “Ain’t doing this because I’m scared of Rust bucket arm, I’m worried about you Y/N. I’ll take you to Cho then to bed.”

Gasping, knowing what he really means but can’t help ribbing your closest friend, “Really Sammy, I mean you’re handsome and all, any woman would be proud to have you in their bed, but I’m taken.”

His glare throws you into a fit of giggles that turns into coughing so hard you almost toss your half eaten lunch right on the marble flooring. “Would say it serves you right woman but I ain’t that cruel,” wrapping his arm around your waist, supporting you as you both walk, or in your case stumble towards the infirmary.

An hour later, after finding out that you’ve got a simple cold mixed with allergies and sinuses. Sam’s half dragging you up to the apartments, only pausing long enough in the kitchen to grab up a few requested items.

Wearily plopping down on the bar stool, head resting against the cold granite island top, a deep groan leaving your lips. “Woah what’s wrong with the walking dead there?” Natasha asked concern lacing her tone despite her words.

Giving her the middle finger salute as another coughing fit hits you, to which Sam half chuckles before a frown replaces answering, “She’s sick Nat.”

“Need a couple hundred gallons of Lysol and Bleach to clean the area don’t need Sicko’s germs,” Clint commented sticking his head in the fridge for water.

“I’ll remember that one Barton when you get sick and need help,” you groan sending him a frown while sliding off your stool, heading towards the elevator and the apartment you share with Bucky.

“You know I love ya babe,” he yells after you, getting a smack upside the back of his head from Nat.

“Show it next time Clinton, wouldn’t kill ya man,” shaking his head, Sam takes off after you your items in hand.

“Seriously Sam, go I don’t want you sick to. I’ll be fine really,” you’d plopped down in the couch blanket from the back wrapped around your body to keep the chill off. “Go I’ve got this okay.”

“You sure sweetness?” worry marring his features, dragging his brows down.

Nodding, “Yes I have what I need, the meds Dr. Cho gave me and my bed. I’ll sleep promise. Now go or you’ll need that Lysol bath Clint was bitchin’ about.”

“You know he’s just…”

Holding a hand up to stop him, then pointing towards the door, “I know, now shoo birdman.”

He holds out for a few moments longer, concerned about you, but knowing how stubborn you can be. Sam takes a few steps to your side, leans down and quickly kisses your fevered forehead. “If you need anything.”

“I’ll give a yell,” you croak out, voice already deeper from the cough and sore throat.

“Alright, get better Y/N,” looking back twice more before leaving. “FRIDAY,” calling out once he’s a few meters away from your door.

“Yes, Mr. Wilson?” smooth Irish lilting female voice asked.

“Could you alert me if there’s any drastic chance to Y/N?”

“Of course, I will monitor her vitals and keep you posted. Will there be anything else?”

“No, thank you FRIDAY,” another deep sigh leaves his lips. Knowing you’ll be fine but can’t help but worry anyway. You’d been a good friend, hell best even for so long he didn’t want to lose you.  

“She resting?” Natasha asked when Sam stepped back into the kitchen.

Nodding, “As best as she can, just not use to seeing her like this is all.”

“She’ll be fine Sam,” turning back towards the stove, uneasiness only showing in her tense posture.

************

Waking up around 4am, sweaty, eyes caked with sleep, body stiff from sleeping on the couch, you managed to drag your tired body to the bedroom. Stripping down, then into sweats, before slowly heading back into the living room spotting the small medicine bottle, you down two yucky pills with a big glass of water, before heading back to bed. Curling up, arms wrapped around Bucky’s pillow wishing you could breathe in his scent as tears of longing pool in your eyes and spill over. Being sick sucked, most of all when the one person you want there to hold you isn’t. Tears slowed, then stopped, body succumbing to the meds in your blood stream; you drift off into a hard sleep.

Fingers, cool and metal touch your heated forehead brushing sweat dampen hair away, as soft kisses are laid across your skin. “That better not be you Wilson,” voice barely recognizable as its deep and gravelly from both sleep and soreness.

“Really doll?” for a second Bucky wonders but dismisses the idea in favor of worry as he’s kneeling beside your shared bed staring at your sleepy, pale form.

“James?” you manage to croak out as a coughing fit over takes you, eyes trying to focus on the man of your dreams being right in front of you.

“I’m here baby girl,” fingers running through your hair slowly feeling a shiver run through your body.

“Missed you handsome,” you try to smile then frown needing to push Bucky away, one hand on his should trying but your too weak. Doing little more than gaining a frown from the man himself, “You shouldn’t be here Bucky you’ll get sick.”

Chuckling, he raises from the crouched possession, shedding his jacket and tight black shirt in the process. Seeing the pout on your full kissable lips, “I’m not going far baby girl. I just got back for cryin out loud do you think I’d leave now?”

“But you’ll get sick,” a small whimper leaving your lips, making you curse yourself for being so weak while ill.

“Serum doll face, I’m not gonna catch your cold,” he turned towards the door nodding at Steve. “I’ve got her man, but is there any way I could get some soup in a few hours and more water?”

“Mama Rogers’s homemade chicken soup coming up,” nodding his sandy blonde head. “I’ll be back with water, and a few other items to keep her hydrated to. Take care of her Buck.”

“I plan on it punk,” grinning as Steve closes the door, Bucky turns back to see you dozing off. Hating to see you like this, he makes quick work on the rest of his clothing, leaving himself in boxer briefs.

Pulling the covers up, to slide into the warm bed, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you back against his chest cradling you close, “Bucky?” you muttered turning, bleary eyes opening to look up at him.

“Still here Y/N and I’m not going anywhere so don’t say it,” using his bionic fingers to run through your hair slowly. The whirling of shifting plates barely heard but soothing to your ears as you snuggle into his arms.

“I hate being sick,” another pout on your lips as you can barely take in his scent, but the warmth of his arms and mire presents is enough to make your eyes start to droop.

“I know you do doll, I know,” he coos into your ear, pressing a few more soft kisses to your temple and cheek. “Rest now, you’ll feel better soon.”

Absentmindedly, you nod praying this wasn’t a dream that Bucky is truly here and not some fever induced figment of your imagination. Before you could figure out which, sleep drug you back under.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, “So this soup is special why?” Clint asked from his perch by the island munching on an apple.

“Kept my ass alive didn’t it and that’s saying something,” Steve answered from the pantry, coming back out with a mess of ingredients.

“Language Steven,” Nat smirked pulling pots out to help. “So what’s in the soup?”

Glaring, though deciding to let the first part go, “None of your business Romanova,” dropping everything from his arms on the counter. “Mind moving your butt out of my way?”

Huffing, feeling useless to help you get better, arms crossed she leans her hip against the island, “Anything the rest of us can do?”

“Gonna need bread,” he answered thinking for a moment.

“I know just the place to and she loved there chocolate chip cookies to,” Clint stated hooping off his stool. “Come on Nat you can go with me while Cap makes his super-secret chicken soup for the soul.”

Watching the pair take off, Steve chuckles setting to work on chopping, “Need help?”

Glancing up, “Always need a wing man.”

 

************

Yawning, stretching your tired body against a rock wall beside you, eyes glance over starting from where the sheet and blankets end at his waist up the long toned, hard expanse of hard abs and chest to meet a grinning and awake Bucky.

“What lustful thoughts are roaming through that beautiful sleepy mind of yours doll?” voice gravelly from napping but still sexy as hell.

Shaking your head, you just curl back against him placing a soft kiss to his collarbone, “I thought I’d been dreaming when I felt you last night.”

“No dream baby girl all real,” he didn’t have the heart to till you it was this morning as his arms wrap tightly around your weak body, burgundy sheets and dark blue comforter encasing the two of you. “You had me worried when I came back and you weren’t waiting.”

Glancing up, you scooch till your level, warm palm against his slightly stubbled cheek, “I’m sorry Bucky, I didn’t…”

Placing a finger over your lips, “I know, it couldn’t be helped I’m just happy I got home when I did.” Puzzled Bucky cups the side of your face, thumb brushing the apple of your cheek. “My girl is stubborn when it comes to taking care of herself, so it’s good I’m home to do that for her.”

You want to punch him, but can’t find the strength to do so. Therefore you settle for pouting, “Don’t make fun of a sick person,” though his words warm a place in your heart, making you fall in love with this man all the more.

“Never dream of doing something like that doll,” he chuckles kissing your forehead again before starting to pull away and out of bed.

“Where you going?” making grabby hands to keep him from leaving.

Grinning he covers you back up with a wink, “Don’t move I’ll be back.”

Ten minutes later, new sheets and comforter dropped on the chair beside the closet, Bucky’s back with a smile on his lips as he by passes the bed and straight for the bathroom, getting the bath started on warming the water. He returns, pulling the covers from your body and lifting you into his arms, feeling your face bury in his neck, nose still sniffling.

“Gonna drown me Sarge?” trying to laugh but it just comes out into another coughing fit.

Siting you down on the counter, Bucky carefully runs his fingers through your knotted hair, leaning in for a quick sweet kiss. “Bath you is better baby girl.”

Stepping back to pull your top off, before helping you stand, ridding you of the sweat pants and panties to, all heading for the hamper, before picking you back up only to place you in the hot bath water. “You’re not joining me?” another pout on your lips that he kisses away.

“In due time love, now relax,” leaving to replace the bed sheets and comforter.

Your dozing when Bucky returns, stripping his boxer briefs off and helping you to sit up so he can slide in behind, intertwining your fingers he lets the water sooth the both of you before sitting to work on bathing you.

“I can do that myself James,” you groan, enjoying the feel of his fingers working the shampoo through your hair.

“True but I want to do this for you doll, your sick let me care of you,” he whispers in your ear.

Nodding, you let him work as time seems to slow down, the water always warm, helping to unclog your sinuses passages and breathe a little easier. Eucalyptus meeting your nose at last as a sigh leaves your lips.

Intimate, sweet and romantic, words that float to the surface of your tired mind. You’ve never known a man to do this, to take care and be so sweet to you that it has tears springing to your eyes. Ones that Bucky catches, brows dropping in concern and worry, “I love you.”

Confused but elated by your admission, “You’re crying because you love me? That can’t be a good thing doll.”

Chuckling, “Silly there happy tears, you make me happy James. You take care of me when you don’t have to.”

“No I don’t have to, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of my best girl,” he grins brushing his nose against yours, then his lips. “I love you to Y/N.”

Shriving as the water starts to turn cool, “I think we need to get out.”

“Agreed,” standing having rinsed the both of you off, Bucky got out first drying quickly towel wrapped around his lean waist. Your eyes having watched his every move, “Like what you see doll?”

Licking your dry lips, “Damn being sick,” you mutter starting to stand as well but Bucky doesn’t let you, as he grips your around the waist, lifting and setting you down on the counter again to dry you off.

“I feel the same way baby girl, but don’t worry once your better,” licking his lips, heat pooling in those swirling steal blue grey eyes, “We’ll make up for it in spades.”

Arms wrapping around his next to pull him close for warmth and need, “Promise?”

“Count on it doll face,” giving you a quick kiss before dressing you in panties, another pair of sweatpants and one of his Henley’s that he knows you love.

Taking the time to dry out his and your hair, before picking you back up and heading towards the living room. Catching the sight of lunch on a serving tray ready for the two of you, “What’s this?”

Smiling, placing you on the couch and taking the spot next to you, “Homemade soup from Steve, bread and cookies that Nat and Clint went and got, from bird brain a few of your favorite movies.”

Trying to pop him one but missing, “Don’t call him that Bucky.”

Laughing he leans over kissing your forehead, then dishing out the delicious smelling soup, “Damn punk still knows how to make the best soup,” eyes closing in bliss when the favors hit his tongue.

“Might have to marry that man,” moaning slightly, tummy growling with hunger.

Piece of bread ready to dip in as you look over at Bucky who’s scowling at you, “You wouldn’t?”

“Well he is sexy and can cook, Lord that’s a double threat,” your trying to hold in your laughter at the kicked puppy look on his face.

“You wound me doll.”

Placing firstly your bowl then his on the coffee table and with a lot of stumbling and a few coughs you finally make it into his lap, hands cradling his face. “You Sargent Barnes have nothing to worry about, there’s only one man I love.”

His face lights up, arms having wrapped around your waist to hold you close, “Really?” eager grin sliding in place.

“Yup Sam,” your declaration has him snorting, head resting against yours.

“If you weren’t sick baby…” his words cut off by your soft lips against his.

Nothing steamy just gentle presses, in different directions, you nip at his bottom lip before soothing it with the tip of your tongue. “I love only you James,” nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of his skin, warmth of his body, your own growing tired as you cough again. “Thank God for that serum I don’t know what I’d do without you,” you muttering feeling Bucky arrange you in his lap so the both of you can eat.

Watching you, making sure every drop is eaten before taking your bowl again, doling out your meds and getting the pair of you comfortable. You don’t make it through the first movie, curled up in his arms head resting on his chest, Bucky picks you back up and puts the two of you in bed.

“Sleep Y/N, feel better,” laying a sweet kiss to your lips, laying on his back with you curled up beside him, the both of you falling asleep holding each other.


End file.
